Hetalia Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone
by PurpleWrites
Summary: Continued from BrOwNiEfOx's story: /s/9066880/1/2-Nations-3-wizards (You should, like, totally check it out) Alfred and Matthew help Harry Potter through his years at Hogwarts. Will their identities be revealed? Will the school handle the chaos from the new students? Other Nations coming soon. NO PAIRINGS
1. Everlasting Ice

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter! They belong to their respective owners.  
Sorry if it's not that based off the book, I tried remembering it off the top of my head. If there are mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out!**  
Characters: **Harry P., Hermione G., Ron W., Matthew W., Alfred Jones., Arthur K.  
**Rating**: T for the stuff that goes on...

**STOP!** Before reading, check out BrOwNiEfOx's story first: s/9066880/1/2-Nations-3-wizards  
This was totally his story, I just adapted from it since he was putting it up for adoption (those puppy dog eyes are what got me to adopt it) If you like, I will continue. If not, well... *holds up sheild to protect self from people throwing acorns*

* * *

**Canadia… I mean Canada's POV**

Alfred, Matthew, Harry, and Ron were walking to the Great Hall. Ron was going on about how Hermione was keeping them from getting to the room they found in the third floor of the castle/school.

"She's so bossy. No wonder she has no friends…"

Like she had been summoned, Hermione came out of nowhere and ran past the four.

"Aw, come one man, you made her cry…" Alfred went to follow her to… wherever she was going to.

"Al, I think it's best we don't disturb her," Matthew tried to force a smile to Al, but he had to admit, he was a little concerned as well.

**The Hero's POV**

Alfred had to have eaten four full plates of food, which earned him many stares from his fellow housemates. Suddenly, his head popped out from his fifth plate. He grabbed onto his twin's shoulder and brought him down, not knowing he had almost thrown him to the ground.

"Mattie, my hero senses are tingling!"

"Wha…? What do you mean?"

"Someone needs my help!"

Alfred jumped from the table and strode out the Great Hall, his brother lagging behind him. They walked in and out of hallways in silence, the only thing that can be heard were their footsteps. Suddenly, vibrations ringed from under their feet. Just around the corner, a huge figure had came out, a club in hand. Alfred ran into the closest room, dragging his brother in with him.

**Harry's POV**

"Those kids are _really_ weird," said Ron

Suddenly, the giant oak doors burst open, a terrified Professor Quirell ran in screaming…

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" he looked at the headmaster with pleading eyes.

"I thought you ought to know…"

Professor Quirell fell to the ground, followed by the screams of terrified children. The headmaster clapped his old, weary hands. Everyone had stopped fussing about and looked into the twinkling blue eyes behind the Headmaster's half-moon spectacles.

"Prefects, lead the students to their respective dormitories."

Students hurriedly went to find their respective prefects. Ron, seeing his brother Percy, was about to head to him when he felt a tug on his arm.

"What is it?"

"Hermione, and the other two, they don't know there's a troll on the loose."

Ron gulped, but he nodded his head anyway. They may have followed their housemates out the hall, but the slipped passed them to look for Hermione. Oh, and Alfred and Matthew, too.

**Canada's POV**

Alfred was scared to death when he saw the huge figure come out of nowhere, but he was more scared to find out he wasn't alone in that room. A small creak was enough to have Alfred jump into his brother's arms. A bushy haired girl came out from one of the stalls, wiping her tears away from her eyes to only see Alfred in the arms of his brother, Matthew.

"Alfred? Matthew? What are you doing in a _girls_' restroom?"

Matthew dropped Alfred after realizing they were in a _girls_' restroom, his face red with embarrassment. At the back of his head, he can just see his Papa France '_Ohonhoning_' if he had seen this. A moan of pain distracted his thoughts. He hadn't realized he dropped Alfred… or did he? Large footsteps stopped the three from moving a muscle. There, in all its glory, the troll no one told them about. Hermione took shelter in the cubicles while Matthew helped his brother up. The troll swung its club at the cubicles, smashing its top halves with ferocity. Just before the troll swung again, Alfred had thrown a piece of debris to its head.

"Don't worry! The hero will save the day!"

He charged at the troll and gave it a punch to the knee. Despite the nation's strength being greater than others, he wasn't _old enough_ to knock the troll to its knees at least. Even with all the strength Alfred put in his punch, it felt like someone had thrown a rock to its knee to the troll. The troll blinked once. Twice. Three times, then he picked up Alfred by the ankle.

"Ahh! Mattie, help me!"

He swung back and forth, trying to get the troll to drop him. What trouble Mat was the lack of _Hermione_. He opened one of the cubicles (the one Hermione ran into) and saw the unconscious Hermione Granger lying there.

"Mattie, the hero needs his sidekick!"

Alfred was still swinging. Bending down (or up in this case) to avoid the club the troll tried whacking him with. '_What do I do?!_' Matthew thought. He pulled out his wand. He didn't know which spell to cast. Alfred's screams flooded through Matt's ears. He didn't want to go over this all over again. Although whatever the troll did to his brother wouldn't affect him as much, he still didn't want to see him in pain.

He flicked his wand in panic, surprised that the following words that came from his mouth.

"_Glacuretur_!"

Something white had come from his wand, something that looked like a miniature blizzard. As the blizzard hit the troll, it dropped his brother back on the floor. The brothers looked at the troll, who was completely frozen over. Alfred almost jumped into his brother's arms again when Hermione came out of the cubicle.

"That spell, it's very advanced… How did you do that?" she gave a curios look to the brothers

"Ya, Matt, how _did_ you do that?" he looked at his brother the same way Hermione did.

"I actually don't know…" Matthew looked at his wand

Suddenly, two students had appeared into the now messed up girls' restroom. It was Harry and Ron. Coming from behind them was Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. The professors inspected the troll that had frozen to the wall. The weary professor set her hand on the slick and slippery ice. She realized what spell was used to do such a thing.

"Who casted the spell?"

**Harry's POV**

"_Glacuretur!_"

The hallway the two had been travelling through suddenly became cooler and ice had spread out from one of the rooms. They ran towards the room, trying their best not to slip on the ice. After slipping a bit, Ron and Harry were able to see who was in the room. To their right was a troll, frozen to the wall. To their left, Matthew had his wand up, Alfred rubbed his head (since he hit the floor head first), and Hermione standing next to Matthew, giving him a curious look. At first, the three were glad to see them, but they instantly froze (not literally like the troll.) Behind Ron and Harry were Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Professor McGonagall went to the troll and felt the ice. She looked up at the three who were still shocked by what happened.

"Who casted the spell?"

Ron and Harry turned to the other three. It was obvious who the culprit was. Shakily, the younger blonde raised his hand. It looked like the poor boy was about to faint. Harry didn't know this, but Matthew never got in much trouble with Francis and Arthur, and when he did get in trouble, his punishment was light.

"Are you aware of the spell you had just cast?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Well, the spell is very advanced, not much has perfected it but a few. It's amazing that a young first year like you have conjured such a spell. You sir, have _potential."_

Professor McGonagall gave Matthew a warm smile. '_An advanced spell_?' Harry thought. '_Those two are weirder than I thought_' he thought as he eyed the brothers.

"Let us not forget he has broken the rules. He was out of his dormitories when he was told not to leave, not to mention he used magic, very _advanced_ magic, on school grounds." said Professor Snape. His cool dark eyes stared into Matthew's light violet ones.

"Yes, you are right, Professor Snape," said Professor McGonagall, "I will unfortunately deduct 50 points from Griffindor. Each."

'_That's 250 points_!' thought Harry.

"Wait!" Hermione spoke up after being silent for so long. "It was my fault. I went after the troll thinking I can take it. If Alfred and Matthew hadn't come to save me…" she gulped "I would've been dead. As for Ron and Harry, they wanted to help too, but it was getting out of hand. They were about to call a teacher before you two came in."

McGonagall looked into the eyes of the girl.

"Understood, then only 50 points will be deducted from Griffindor," she said with a smile on her face

"Now, head back to your dorms."

The five hurriedly made their way through the maze of a school.

"If they were my students, I would had them expelled," and with a swish of his cloak, Snape walked away.

* * *

**A/N**: Please. Don't. Kill ME. Ve~ I'm sorry if you no like, and if I messed up the whole story line! I hope it's good enough! *waves white flag*

If it's good, I will continue the story and fulfill Brownie's hopes and dreams (hopefully)

**Please R&R**!

~P-Purple...


	2. Bad Wizard Trio

**********Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter! They belong to their respective owners.  
Sorry if it's not that based off the book, I tried remembering it off the top of my head. If there are mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out!******  
Characters:** Harry P., Hermione G., Ron W., Matthew W., Alfred Jones., Arthur K.**  
****Rating**: T for the stuff that goes on...

**I might get somethings wrong since I don't have the book and I can't watch the movie with my brother hogging the TV, and I can't watch it on my laptop either. So sorry if I'm not as accurate to the books.**

* * *

**American Idiot's POV**

Professor Snape had passed by the Gryffindor table, eyeing the five with hate in his expression. Alfred had caught something the other four have not.

"Professor Snape's limping!"

The other four turned and saw the Alfred statement was true. Snape was in fact limping.

"That explains the blood," Harry turned to the four.

"He released the troll from the dungeons and used it to distract everyone so he can sneak past the dog,"

Their conversation was interrupted by the flying of owls and one large eagle. The eagle dropped a red letter in front of Matthew and Alfred. Confused, Matthew picked it up.

"That's a Howler!" said one of the boys from his table

"You should open it before it explodes!" said another

Soon enough, the letter began smoking. Alfred took the letter from his brother's hands and opened it.

"AMERIQUE! 'OW DARE YOU DRAG MON PETITE MATHIEU INTO YOUR SHENANIGANS?! 'E'S PROBABLY 'URT!" a booming Frenchman could be heard from the letter. Alfred noticed Matthew face palm from the corner of his eye. He smirked at his brother.

"YO, BIRDIE! THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME KICKING THAT TROLL'S ASS!" the voice of a German came instead of the Frenchman's.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 'E COULD'VE BEEN 'URT! MATHIEU, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT PLACE! FORCE FEEDING YOU ANGLETERRE'S FOOD!"

"CALM DOWN, FRANNY. ANYWAY, BIRDIE, WE'RE PLANNING TO VISIT SO SIT TIGHT! KESESESESE…"

"AH, CANADA, AMERICA, HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON MI AMIGOS!" said a cheery Spaniard

The letter ripped itself to shreds and landed into Alfred's food. The hall fell silent. Alfred and Matthew gained many uncomfortable stares from their housemates and others from other houses. With a clap of his hands, Dumbledore told the students to go back to their breakfast. Alfred turned to his brother.

"Dude, your dad's gonna kill me!"

"How did he find out anyway?"

"I told Iggy last night"

"He must've told papa…" Matthew let out a sigh. Now the Bad Touch Trio was coming. Then their attention was drawn to the loud thud that landed in front of Harry.

~_**Magical Time Warp!**_~

They stood on high towers that looked over the oval field. Alfred, Matthew, Ron, and Hermione sat on the red and gold tower, waving little flags that were red and gold as well. The flag-waving couldn't help but make Alfred and Matthew laugh, reminding them about a certain Italian flag-waver. Soon, both teams entered the field. Seeing Harry, Alfred waved his flag like crazy.

"GO HARRY! Kick their Slytherin ass!"

Matthew couldn't help but face palm.

"Why is my brother an idiot?"

"I don't know, he's _your_ brother after all." said Hermione, sarcasm in her voice.

Suddenly, the crowd was filled with gasps as Harry was trying to be bucked off by his own broom.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" questioned Hagrid

"I bet it's that Snape person!"

"How would you know?"

"My hero senses are tingling!"

The four turned to the tower which held all the school professors and sure enough, Snape was muttering words and staring straight at Harry, not blinking.

"Don't his eyes hurt?"

"No time now, Harry might fall to his death!"

"Don't worry! The hero will save the day!"

Alfred was about to make his way to the tower when Hermione pushed him out of the way and ran towards the tower. Soon enough, there was commotion in the other tower. Fire had rose from Snape's cloak and the other professors panicked. Harry got back to his broom and managed to win the game for Gryffindor.

**Canadian Idiot's POV**

Matthew couldn't get the conversation out of his head. After the game, the five were trying to convince Hagrid that it was Snape that jinxed Harry's broom. He had mentioned something about "Fluffy," the three-headed dog they had seen in the room on the third floor. And something about a guy named '_Nicholas Flamel.' _As the five entered the Great Hall, something caught their eyes in the front of the room. Sitting on the stool, was the _Sorting Hat_. After everyone sat at their tables, Dumbledore stood up.

"Today, we are given three new transfers from different nations. They will be joining us as third years. I suggest you be nice to them."

Professor McGonagall got up and spoke

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and be sorted."

"Bielschmidt, Gilbert"

Matthew's jaw dropped. He looked at his brother and he had the same expression as well. There, stood in front of everyone, was a 13 year old Gilbert Bielschmidt. He had white hair and red eyes, not to mention his signature grin. Gilbert got up and sat on the stool.

"Ah, another one of you…" spoke the hat "Yes, very brave, strong, yet cunning… yes, there is one place to put you in… SLYTHERIN!"

Gilbert got up and walked to the Slytherin table. He had spotted Matthew and gave him a 'rock-n-roll' gesture.

"Bonnefoy, Francis"

Matthew basically froze. Coming up to the stool was a young man with long blonde wavy hair that reached his shoulders. His blue eyes quickly spotted Matthew. Matthew didn't want to be embarrassed by him! He hid under the table in hopes he would go away.

"Um, bro?" he looked at his brother with curiosity

"Matthew, are you alright?" said Harry

"Get out of there!" Hermione gave him a sharp look

Francis sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"More? Well, alright… Strong, caring, where to put you? Ah, I can see you are very brave, conquered many men in your past. Yes, you shall be in… GRYFFINDOR!"

Matthew's worst fears had come true. Francis walked up to the Gryffindor table after he had spotted Alfred.

"Amerique, where is mon petite Mathieu?"

"Y-you're not gonna kill me?" Alfred gulped

"No, why would I?" Francis replied with a scary smile, much like a certain Russian's.

Matthew sighed. He knew he couldn't hide under there for forever. He got up, shocking everyone that had forgotten he was under there in the first place.

"Mon petite Mathieu!" he bear-hugged the small child and almost chocked him too.

"Papa, please, not in front of my friends…" said Matthew, out of breath

"Oh, désolé" he let go of the poor child

"Merci," he was finally able to catch his breath.

"Carriedo, Antonio Fernandez"

A man with slightly curly brown hair and green eyes walked up to the stool.

"I believe this is the last I have to deal with, for _today_ at least…" this statement caught Matthew and Alfred off guard. Were more nations coming?

"You are very caring, especially for someone who pushes you away. You are very loyal to your friends, there is only one place to put you… HUFFLEPUFF!"

After the three had been sorted, the food appeared on the plates.

"Ugh! They are feeding you Angleterre's food!"

"Papa, it's ok, it's not like Eng- Arthur's,"

"_Papa_? He's no older than 13, how can he be your father?" asked Hermione

"Uh…" Matthew didn't know how to react.

"O-our father died while mon petite was very young, oui?"

"Y-yes, he treated me like I was his son, so I kind of call him 'papa'"

"So, you two are brothers?"

"Oui"

"Are you related to Alfred as well? Aren't Matthew and Alfred twins?"

"Y-yeah, but it was Arthur, our _other_ brother that took care of me" Alfred joined in to help his fellow nations.

Hermione was still curious. She was about to ask another question when Antonio and Gilbert came to their table.

"Yo, Birdie!" said Gilbert

"And who may you be?" asked Hermione

"Well, if you looked up '_awesome_' in the dictionary, you would find my name right under it. But seeing that you don't have a dictionary, I am Gilbert Bielschmidt." He said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hola, I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." the Spaniard gave the others a warm smile.

"Yo, Franny, 'Tonio and I were wondering if we should eat this stuff," he pointed at the food.

"Gil and I don't wanna die young," remarked Antonio

"Well, mon petite says it's alright. 'e was raised by me, a French cook," he said as he put his hair behind his ears.

"Speaking of which, why are you guys here?" asked Alfred.

"We should probably explain it to them, mi amigos"

"Oui, but not 'ere"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, the Bad Touch Trio FINALLY appear :D Oh, and if anyone is wondering about Matthew's spell in the previous chapter, no it's not an actual spell. I mashed up two words in Latin and made it up. I means "frozen over" And don't worry, Alfred will get a special spell too. I put BTT in the third year mostly because I want them to mess around with the Weasley Twins.

**French**  
Desole - sorry  
Merci - Thank you

**Spanish**  
Mi amigo - my friend (most of you should already know this, but whatevs)

I wonder which other nations I should just throw in here... **Please R&R**!

-Purple


	3. Nordic Nuisance

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter! They belong to their respective owners.  
Sorry if it's not that based off the book, I tried remembering it off the top of my head. If there are mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out!**  
Characters:** Harry P., Hermione G., Ron W., Matthew W., Alfred Jones., Arthur K.**  
****Rating**: T for the stuff that goes on...

**I might get somethings wrong since I don't have the book and I can't watch the movie with my brother hogging the TV, and I can't watch it on my laptop either. So sorry if I'm not as accurate to the books.**

* * *

**France's POV**

The five got out of the Great Hall to discuss the matters at hand.

"So, why are you here?" asked Matthew

"Angleterre sent us,"

"So you guys didn't come about that troll thing?"

"Non,"

"So, that's it? Arthur just sent you? Aren't you going to go deeper on this?"

The trio huddled together to discuss.

"Should we tell them about the little group Angleterre set up?"

"They _are_ protecting this 'Harry Potter' dude. It wouldn't be awesome if they didn't know,"

"How would Inglaterra react to this?"

"Well, the boys are dying to know, Angleterre wouldn't mind if we told them,"

"Ja, they're old enough to know."

"Si."

The three got up and looked at the boys.

"Angleterre 'as created this little alliance to the group called the 'Order of the Phoenix'"

"'Order of the Phoenix'? That's a cool name! Does our group have a cool name?"

"Non, it does not,"

"I think it should have a cool name,"

"If so, what would it be called?"

The group spoke in a chorus of "hmmm"s, rubbing their chins with their hands. Finally, Matthew broke the silence.

"This is getting us nowhere! What is the 'Order of the Phoenix'?"

"Well, birdie, it's an organization that fights the 'Dark Lord' and his followers,"

"I don't understand. If Iggy made an alliance with this Order of the whatever, why can't we just join them?"

"Señor Dumbledore thinks that if the word would spill about us nation personifications, we would be more of a target than others. Countries would be hurt only to hurt us back, thus more lives would be in danger."

"That's why Angleterre made a separate organization-that-'as-no-name."

"Like you two, the awesomeness of the BTT needed to be on the scene. We need to protect this 'Harry' person."

"So basically Arthur doesn't trust the Order?"

"Oui, although 'e trusts Dumbledore, there is another who is much more of a threat than others,"

"Who?" the brothers said in unison.

"Snape."

"Wait, he's in the Order?"

"Si, Inglaterra said he used to be a Death Eater, the people who follow Voldemort, that's why Inglaterra doesn't trust him."

There was silence as the five let that sink in. The silence was broken when Gilbert had let out yawn.

"Why don't you guys rest? It must've been a long trip over." Suggested Matthew

"You're right, mon petite, well good night you two." Alfred, Matthew, and Francis left for the Gryffindor dormitories while Gilbert and Antonio headed for the Hufflepuff and Slytherin dormitories.

**The Hero's POV**

A few days had passed and it was time students went home for the Christmas Holidays. The group of four sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron have decided to play wizard chess while Matthew and Alfred stood by and watched. From the hall, laughter can be heard from the entrance. Gilbert sat next to Ron, giving a pat on the back.

"What? I haven't won yet." Ron mistook him for congratulating him in wizard chess.

"Not that! You never told me your brothers were awesome!"

"My brothers?"

"Oui, Fred and George"

"What did they do this time?"

"_We_ placed fireworks in Señor Snape's office," Antonio said laughing a bit.

Fred and George came bursting in the hall, laughing like maniacs as well.

"Francis, Tonio, Gilbert, that was brilliant!" said Fred

"Should've seen the look on Snape's face, he was bloody furious." Said George

Fred and George walked past the Bad Touch Trio, hi-fiving each other as they made their way to the other end of the table.

"That was totally barbaric!" said Hermione as she passed by the group of seven

"What? He deserved it," said Gilbert

"Not that," she looked at the two who were playing wizard chess

"I see you've packed," said Ron

"I see you haven't" remarked Hermione

Alfred let out a groan.

"I can't believe we have to miss Phil- I mean Maria's epic Christmas party,"

"Who?"

"Maria, Antonio's… cousin,"

"Ah yes, mi hija throws one heck of a party,"

"Ja, that girl can hold her beer,"

"And still act as if it's nothing, cette fille,"

"But you're too young to drink beer,"

Not waiting for an answer, Hermione left the seven and out of the hall.

…

"Al! Al! Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!"

Alfred woke up on Christmas morning. It was freezing cold! Had someone open the window or something? He looked to his right to see that the window beside Matthew's four-poster bed was open.

"Alfred, it's Christmas!"

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Mattie!"

"Happy Christmas, Al."

Alfred and Matthew ran downstairs into the common room to see that Harry and Ron were already there, along with Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert.

"Joyeux Noël, Mathieu,"

"Joyeux Noël, papa,"

Along with Francis were Antonio and Gilbert. How they got in the Gryffindor common room, Alfred didn't know. After the exchanges of "Happy/Merry Christmas," the seven opened gifts. When all the gifts have been open (and some tears were shed), there was one last gift, addressed to Harry.

"Who's it from?" asked Matthew

"It doesn't say, it just says 'You're father left this in my possession. I think it's about time I returned this to you. Use it well'"

"Well, open it!" demanded Alfred

Harry ripped open the package, and inside was sort of cloak.

"It looks like a hero cape! Put it on!"

Harry placed the cloak on his shoulders and the six couldn't believe what they were seeing. All they saw was that Harry's head was floating in mid-air.

"Dude, that's awesome! You're almost as invisible as Mattie is!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Matt can get so quiet it's like he's not there and we don't notice him,"

Alfred caught Matthew hug Kumajirou tighter, the smile he had on his face had turned into a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude…"

"It's alright, Al," Matthew gave out a sigh

Suddenly, a brown blur flew past the seven. An eagle had come and set a letter at Alfred's legs.

"Oh, thanks Clark!"

He looked at the letter. It's another Howler. Alfred opened it up. A booming voice came almost deafening the seven.

"YO ALFRED!" Alfred knew that voice. He suddenly filled up with joy.

"It's Matthias!"

It took a few seconds to let it sink in…

"Oh crap, it's Matthias!"

The five stood up and abruptly left Harry and Ron. As the porthole slammed shut, it left Harry and Ron to wonder what Alfred meant by "Oh crap, it's Matthias"

Alfred knew that Matthias, the personification of Denmark, might spill that Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were sent by Arthur and the Order to protect Harry, and that he might blow their cover.

"ALFRED, NORGE TAUGHT ME HOW TO SEND ONE OF THESE HOWLERS AND I WANNA SHARE SOME AWESOME NEWS TO YOU!"

"BIG BROTHER,"

"NO,"

"BIG BROTHER,"

"NO,"

"GUYS, I'M TRYING TO TELL AMERICA THE AWESOME NEWS."

"D'N'T H'RT MY WIFE,"

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!"

"DENMARK, ARE YOU TRYING TO SEND HOWLERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"

"AH! NORGE, NO I'M NOT"

The five can hear that the recording device used for Howlers was being shoved behind something, probably Denmark's coat. They could hear someone chocking and shouts of laughter. Finally, the recorded actually picked up audible voices.

"ENGLAND IS GETTING SICKER BY THE DAY, SO IS SCOTLAND. HE'S SENDING REINFORCEMENTS OVER TO HELP. DENMARK, ICELAND, SWEDEN, FINLAND, AND I ARE COMING OVER TO HELP."

The Howler tore itself to pieces.

"Sacrebleu, now the Nordics are coming." Francis sighed

"This is so awesome, now the Awesome Trio will be reunited!" Gilbert and Alfred hi-fived each other

"This is gonna be a long term…" Matthew sighed with his papa

"Maybe they can bring my turtles with them!" yet again, Spain could not read the atmosphere

* * *

**A/N**: My answer to the Writer's Block? ADD THE NORDICS! It always helps! I had fun writing this, though I have no idea how to write Sweden...

Hah, it's like me to squeeze Philippines in there somehow...

**French!**  
cette fille- that girl  
Joyeux Noël- Merry/Happy Christmas  
sacrebleu- damn

Google Translate was used so expect errors in the French.

Guys, I need an awesome name for the organization Iggy put up! I can't think of anything so I decided to avoid it. **PLEASE R&R! No pressure :)**

-Purple :)


	4. The Woman in the Mirror

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter! They belong to their respective owners.  
Sorry if it's not that based off the book, I tried remembering it off the top of my head. If there are mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out!**  
Characters:** Harry P., Hermione G., Ron W., Matthew W., Alfred Jones., Arthur K.**  
****Rating**: T for the stuff that goes on...

* * *

**Alfredo's POV**

"So why are we here again?"

"Lukas said that we would meet them 'ere,"

"But we're in the Forbidden Forest, it's forbidden!"

"Oi, what's life if you're not gonna take some risks? Kesesese…"

"It's pretty dark in here, amigos, I think we need some light. _Lumos_,"

The five were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Alfred could tell they were lost. He had seen the same tree ten times already. Lukas, the personification of Norway, had sent a letter to the five recently, telling them to head east into the forest until they made it to some sort of camp. Why in the world would the Nordics set up camp in the Forbidden Forest?

"Dude, we're lost! You can't even go in a straight line without us getting stuck in here!" Alfred complained.

"Well, if someone 'ad remembered to bring the compass, we wouldn't get lost!" Francis replied

"Well, you're the former pirate, don't you know your way by looking at stars and crap?!"

"If you hadn't noticed, I can't even see the stars!"

This statement was pretty much true. The trees were too close together to be able to see what was beyond the tree tops.

"Kesese… this is very awesome!" said Gilbert as he summoned a beer out of nowhere, chugging it down as he watched Alfred and Francis fight.

"Papa, Alfred, stop this!" Matthew tried stopping the two, only to get stuck in the argument as well.

"Um… Mi amigos?" Antonio butted in

"WHAT?!" all three shouted (yes, even Matthew, he was really pissed at this point)

"I think we're already here," Antonio pointed to the little camp that had people coming out.

"Wh'ts w'th 'll the r'ck's ?" asked Berwald, the personification of Sweden

"Hey, Alfred, Gilbert!" Mathias, the personification of Denmark, jumped at the two and grouped hugged each other.

"Now the Awesome Trio is back together!" Denmark let go of the two and they did some complicated hand shake.

"Let's celebrate with some beer!" Gilbert stuffed his hand in his cloak, and three bottles of beer came out. Suddenly, before they could take a swig, the beers flew into mid-air, high enough so that they couldn't reach it.

"Norge! Why did you do that?" Mathias looked towards Lukas who had a wand in his hand.

Storing the wand back in his cloak, he spoke. "News from England that most of you aren't even supposed to _be_ here," The BTT froze in their tracks. "Will you please explain to me _how _you managed to get into Hogwarts?" Alfred stared at the three.

"What do you mean? Didn't Iggy send you guys here?"

"W-we were concerned for Anglterre! 'e's getting weaker by the second and we couldn't just stand by and watch!" said Francis

"Franny managed to contact Olympe Maxime, the Headmaster of Beauxbatons, a wizarding school in his place," Everyone turned to France.

"What? I have a magic community too, you know! Ohonhonhon~"

"Senorita Maxime contacted Dumbledore saying she had three students she wanted enrolled in Hogwarts. We managed to dip into the school's funds a bit to buy our supplies, and then we went off to Hogwarts," continued Spain

"You know the dangers you could have crossed while you were at this school? First America and Canada got in, now you three!" Lukas was enraged, something neither the North American bros nor the Nordics had seen. He took a deep breath, "Now England has to worry about you five _and_ his wizarding community,"

"Luckily, Arthur said we didn't have to enroll in Hogwarts to guard it, so the Nordics and I decided to make camp here at the forest! Norge put a spell around the place so that none of those weird things come after us." continued Mathias

"Professor Dumbledore still knows we're here. We told him we would protect Harry from the Forbidden Forest so that we wouldn't interfere anymore than you five." told Emil, the personification of Iceland

"But, if you ever need any help, we'll be there!" said Tino, the personification of Finland. His smile was enough to make Sweden blush.

"Aw, you mean you guys aren't gonna be with us in the houses 'n stuff?" Alfred looked disappointed. When Denmark sent the Howler, he was expecting the Nordics to join them like Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio did.

"Dumbledore allowed us to be able to walk around the corridors and visit the Houses," said Norge

Alfred fist-pumped.

"Now get back to your Houses before Filch catches you. Actually…" Lukas brought out his wand and gave it a wave. "_Invisibilis_"

The five were blinded by a light. Their eyes adjusting to the darkness after being exposed to what seemed like the sun to Alfred, they looked at the shocked faces of the Nordics, except for Norway.

"Where did they go?" asked Denmark

"Don't worry, they're still there. I put an invisibility charm on them so they can sneak past Filch. Now go!"

The five nodded, even if Norway couldn't see it.

…

The five managed to avoid Filch (Gilbert thought it would be funny to pull a prank on him, telling him that if he didn't treat Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Antonio, himself, Harry, Ron, or Hermione nicely, Death would gladly take him away) Snickering, they made their way to their Houses. Alfred, Matthew, and Francis managed to make it to the Gryffindor common room without the spell wearing off. Alfred was tired, he could sleep for ages! Just when he made it up the stairs to the dormitories, Harry entered the room, pulling the invisibility cloak of his shoulders.

"You guys should see this," he said.

"Ugh, can't I take a break?"

"Well, if you want to stay that's alright,"

"What! Don't leave without the hero!"

…

The four made their way through the halls, avoiding Filch (again.) Harry took off the cloak and revealed a mirror in front of them.

"There. Do you see it?" he brought up the other three, pointing to the mirror.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" asked Alfred

"My parents, can't you see them?" the other three shook their heads. Francis looked deeper into the mirror, and his smile vanished.

"…Jeanne?"

**France's POV**

His heart sank. He looked behind to see if she really was there. All he saw was Harry, Alfred, and Matthew, looking at him weirdly. France turned back to the mirror. There in the mirror stood a beautiful woman, who smiled at him.

"_It's me, Francis_," said the woman in the mirror. Francis reached for the mirror tried to put his hand against the woman's, but all he felt was the cold glass.

Tears welled in his eyes. He wanted to be with Jeanne, though they technically were together, he wanted to feel something he knew a magical mirror could not produce. _Love. _Ever since that day, France never saw fires the same way. Every time he looked into the flames, he could hear piercing screams that was a dagger to his heart. He dropped to his knees, now crying his eyes out.

"Jeanne, I'm sorry," he said between sobs.

"_I know Francis, it's alright. We're together again_," said Jeanne, trying to comfort the man

"I… I tried to fill the hole in my heart, trying to get with other girls, but…" he looked up at the mirror to see the woman's face. "None of them could replace you…"

"_But at least we can make this moment last, non_?" the woman smiled at Francis. He still felt empty inside, but the smile was enough to make him smile as well.

**Harry's POV**

Harry looked at Francis who had bent down in front of the mirror as he sobbed. In the mirror, all he saw was his parents trying to comfort Francis. Suddenly, Francis looked up and smiled at the mirror. Harry turned to the twins.

"Who's Jeanne?" he whispered

"She's our… Mother," said Matthew

"What happened to her?"

"Um, it's a really touchy subject. We don't like to talk about it much."

"He said he was sorry, what did he do?"

"When she, uh, died, and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault,"

Harry knew Matthew was hiding something, but he didn't want to ask anymore. Francis finally stood back up and looked back at the three.

"We should probably get back to the dorms, non?" he said

Harry noticed something different about him, his _eyes_, more specifically. No longer were they filled with happiness and love, instead they were filled with suffering and pain, along with a hint of wisdom, like he was ages old, trapped in a thirteen-year-old's body.

Oh, how little did Harry knew.

* * *

**A/N:** Tried to test my writing skills by adding some drama into all this! You like? Just in case you didn't know, Jeanne is Jeanne d'Arc, also know as Joan the Arc. At the age of 19, she was burned for the things she had never done. After 25 years, they realized she was innocent and named a martyr. She's also France's one and only true love. I just made it so that France was afraid of fires because of what happened to Jeanne :,( Why am I such a cruel person to him?!

Fret not, there will be more of the Nordics in the next chapter (if you can guess what they do in the next chapter, props! Here's a little clue, it's about Hagrid's little _dragon_ problem,) I decided not to put them in the actual school cause in all honesty, I want this to be more serious than crack filled. Sure, I'll add some non-sense every now and then, but it's gonna be mostly serious (Why so serious?)

-Purple


End file.
